


Going Through the Times

by BehindBlueSky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Italian Mafia, Major Character Injury, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindBlueSky/pseuds/BehindBlueSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giotto was confused. Supposedly, it had to be a normal day signing the endless paperwork while some of his guardians were on missions. It had to be, but while he was signing the paperwork, Giotto received devastating news. A strange and badly injured boy was found and Giotto has no much to do unless interrogate the boy. After some failed attempts and have already given up, the same boy claims he was thrown into the past and needs to find a way to go back to his own time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stranger Who Appeared Out of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm knew here on AO3 but this story was originally posted on FFnet and I'm just posting here as well. If you like this story and don't want to wait until my next update, you can go to my FFnet profile (it's the same pename) for the rest of this story.
> 
> Important: "Speaking in Japanese." (Normal)
> 
> "Speaking in Italian." (Italic)
> 
> Thoughts (Italic) 
> 
> Originally beated by BeArOcKpRiNxEsS on FFNet.

A young man who was sitting in an elegant chair shrank himself as a cold breeze passed by him through the open window. He didn't care about it nor he complains angrily, but that breeze gave him a very bad feeling and he didn't like it. The man looked carefully at the starry sky before closing the window and sitting again in his chair, sighing as he stared at the big amount of paperwork waiting to be signed. He wasn't anticipating  _that_  much paperwork; it was surely unexpected.

Actually, his life was full of unexpected things. From the very start, the man named Giotto knew that it would be hard to form a vigilant group to protect people, and yet, he made one. He was surprised when that supposedly  _little_  vigilant group turned into a mafia famiglia and he wasn't an ordinary person anymore; he's now a mafia boss—and being a mafia boss was in Giotto's long list of 'unexpected things that happened in my life'.

Honestly speaking, Giotto was like a magnet for trouble.

The young blond continued to carefully read the papers and signed them as fast as he could. He could hear the voices of the butlers and maids from downstairs; probably rushed to prepare the dinner in time and at the same time, avoiding the problems his guardians were surely causing. Just thinking about it made him sigh tiredly; mostly because he could imagine how tough must it be to be a butler or a maid in the Vongola's mansion as Giotto himself was always having headaches because of his troublesome guardians even though he was the boss.

Giotto heard footsteps approaching his office room which made him look up, silently thankful for the interruption that gave him a short break at his paperwork.

"Come in," he called out politely as he heard a soft knock on the door. "The door is unlocked."

The dark wooden door opened and a man in his twenties just like Giotto entered. The man with red –almost pink- hair in an uncommon octopus form and a red tattoo with a peculiar form of flames coming from his right eye to who-knows-where it would end bowed as he headed towards Giotto's office desk.

"G," Giotto said softly, switching from his  _boss mode_  to his  _friendly mode_. The said man gave a nod in acknowledgement.

"To what I have the pleasure of your honourable visit, dear friend of mine?" He mocked.

Actually, he was pretty tired to just talk in a normal way with his best friend who was, as well, his trustful right-hand man.

G rolled his eyes as he sat on an empty chair.

"You know very well why I am here,  _Primo_." He mocked as well and Giotto almost let out a small laugh but saw that G was serious.

The Vongola Primo coughed, trying to mask the laugh that he almost spilled out.

"Excuse me," he muttered, covering his mouth with his right hand. After a few seconds he switched back to his  _boss mode_.

"So, what is it this time?" The tone of his voice was deadly serious and he frowned. Recently, his guardians were causing him a lot of problems. "Do not tell me that Alaude and Daemon fought each other again and I have more rooms to repair?"

He sighed at the thought.  _More paperwork to sign_ , he wearily complained to himself.

"No," G said shaking his head in denial and Giotto looked at him. Then, why was he so serious?

"You haven't forgotten, have you?" his best friend asked in an exasperated tone which made Giotto raise a brow. "It's about the freaking mafia party for crying out loud!"

Giotto gave out an 'oh' and nodded. To tell you the truth, he  _almost_  forgot it.

"Then, what should we do? It would be in six days from today and we haven't done any preparations to attend it," his right-hand man said with concern in his eyes. G was obviously worried about this mafia party; it was their 30th time coming to those parties and he doubt it would be the last one they would need to go to.

Giotto stayed in silence, deep in thoughts as he thought about the possibilities of not coming to the party and all the consequences it might bring.

"The previous parties were a disaster and I bet this one will be a disaster as well," G voiced out Giotto's thoughts who wasn't surprised at all since they were long-time friends. "But you know all the consequences of not going to the party, and other families will spread false rumours."

Giotto let out an exhausted sigh, scratching his temples.

"I know, but I really don't want to go to it this year. I'm having this terrible feeling that something bad will happen if we go." He confessed and put his head down while sliding his arms on the desk to support his head.

G was about to say something when a loud  _ **'BOOM!'**_ was heard which was followed by screams downstairs. G was immediately alert, taking his gun out.

Giotto looked up and closed his eyes in tiredness. He knew that the peace in the mansion wouldn't last so long.

"Oh... Not again!" He chocked down his attempt of yelling, and left the office room with G following suit.

' _Oh no! More paperwork to do!_ ' Giotto thought, frustrated.

The two men walked down the stairs in hurry, seeing some butlers and maids running to find safe places while the first Cloud Guardian and the first Mist Guardian were fighting. That really pissed Giotto off, making a vein pop out on his forehead before he went into his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Lampo, Asari, and Knuckle who were watching the scene shivered as they saw a large flame of the sky attribute appear on Giotto's forehead. The youngest Guardian, Lampo, gulped in fear because he knew how scary Giotto was when he was angry—and believe me; no one wants to meet Giotto when he is angry.

"Stop this foolishness at this instant, you two!" As much as he wanted to yell at them furiously, he needed to stay calm and act properly as a boss or the two wouldn't respect him.  _(Not like they respected him after all…)_

Both Alaude and Daemon, who were unaware of his frightening presence until moments ago, stopped fighting and turned to face Giotto. Daemon made his trident disappear in mist while Alaude lowered and hid his pair of handcuffs, crossing his arms as he looked at Primo with his blue eyes narrowed. He obviously wasn't afraid of his  _boss_ but, unfortunately, he had to respect that man for the sake of the justice. The same thing doesn't apply though to a certain person with mel- erm,  _different_  hair.

"Nufufufu…Primo, you should rest instead of getting worked up about such a trivial fight right here." _Oops._  He had just put salt in the fresh wound. "Why don't you let me deal with that bloodthirsty, cold-eyed, justice-obsessed freak right there, huh?"

Giotto narrowed his eyes, releasing his deadly aura and a lot of killing intent that he only releases when he's pretty angry. Lampo, at this rate, was already hiding himself behind some of the guardians.

"May I ask what in the six hells are you two doing in  _my_  living room?" Giotto demanded in a calm tone, alerting his guardians that some terrible danger was approaching at them.

"And may I ask  _why_  is it that my other guardians are not stopping their fight and were instead watching and shouting about how their fight was extremely interesting indeed, Knuckle?" He added, not looking at his guardians that were grinning nervously. The person mentioned, Knuckle, let out a nervous laugh and scratched his cheek apologetically.

Giotto hated acting like a scary boss but he had no option other than held a mask of superiority and irritation. Still, he's  _really_  irritated by their antics.

Alaude was ready to get out of the room but Giotto had expected something it from his Cloud Guardian. With his sky flames, he managed to move in front of the blond man very quickly.

"You are going nowhere, Alaude," Giotto alerted in a cold tone, which equally matched the cold glare the blond man sent him. "Now that we have reached an agreement, I shall speak about your punishment." He smirked slightly.

"P-Punishment?" G stammered in disbelief. Isn't Primo going  _too_  far?

A man with black hair who wore traditional Japanese clothing stepped forward and gave a small chuckle, hoping that it could dispel the menacing auras from the room.

"Now, now," said the normally cheerful Asari, speaking for the first time. He was the Rain Guardian, so for sure; he could turn the things out of that situation. Hopefully. "Giotto, I think Alaude and Daemon had already learned the lesson, no?"

He suggested calmly, sending an  _innocent_  glare at the two men who didn't say anything but mentally rolled their eyes. That man, Asari, was too carefree for his own good.

Giotto calmed down and let out a sigh before he got out of his Hyper Dying Will Mode. Even after he returned to 'normal', Giotto held a serious look as he gazed at the two top troublemakers.

"I would  _appreciate_ if you two, no,  _you all_  don't cause any more problems to me," he announced in a calm tone that even Lampo could understand. "As you all know, many mafia families are recently having disagreements, for the lack of words, between them and the Vongola isn't out of it. A war may break out at any moment now and we have to stay focused, not make more confusion between us!"

Giotto cleared his throat and crossed his arms, alerting his guardians that the next subject of his speech was more serious. What could probably more serious than  _that_?

"And we have another problem."

G, hearing the silent plea for help that his friend wanted, took the opportunity and stepped forward, getting closer to Giotto who nodded for him speak.

"I shall speak from now."

G explained the whole situation they were currently in and some of the guardians frowned. That's when most of them realize just how hard their situation is.

Knuckle, who was just like the others in his twenties, was a priest with white bandage over his nose and hands. He had dirty honey-coloured eyes and dark brown hair and was holding a serious look while sometimes nodding as G continued talking.

Ugetsu Asari, who have black hair and dark eyes and was always with a harmless and friendly personality, was now wearing a frown as if he was thinking about the solutions to big world problems (e.g. Worldwide Poverty) which wasn't normal since he was  _almost_  never seen not smiling.

Lampo, the youngest man with light-green wavy hair and a small black lightning bolt under his right eye, had his eyes closed as he kept yawning every second while G was speaking.

Daemon Spade, who wore a French-like military uniform and has short blue pineapple-melon-ish hairstyle and blue eyes, held a smirk on his face.

Alaude, who has light blond hair and ice blue eyes and was wearing a dark gray trench coat, narrowed his eyes and emitted a dangerous aura because his fight was interrupted just because of a  _mere_  problem about a stupid mafia party.

"It sounds like a big problem," Asari concluded after G finished talking.

"Of course it's a big problem!" G roared, annoyed by Asari's usual carefree self. He turned to look at Giotto instead who was still quietly leaning on wall. "What should we do, Primo?"

"I would like to hear your suggestions first," Giotto announced calmly and they all started to chatter. After some minutes of fighting, discussing, shouting, and everything you can imagine, the whole room went silent as the guardians stared at Giotto as they waiting for a verdict.

"Lampo, what do you think?" he asked, turning to stare at the young man who opened his eyes and gave another yawn. "You still didn't speak on what you think about it."

"The great Lampo doesn't want to fight, that's all." Lampo complained in a bored tone, closing his eyes again. Knuckle chuckled at this.

"He's right. We should avoid fighting at any cost," Knuckle commented calmly. "If we have any option to avoid creating more troubles with the other families, then we should do it." Giotto nodded and looked at Alaude.

"Alaude?"

"There is no need to cause any problems if there are no enemies worth to be arrested."

Giotto smiled slightly. He was expecting that kind of answer from Alaude. Well, who wouldn't be?

"Nufufufu… I think we should just defe—"

"Alright, everyone already gave me their suggestions! It's settled then, we should hurry and make the preparations," he said, purposely ignoring Daemon who was very pissed off. "We only have six days until the party and we don't have even a second to waste." After that, the conversation was finished.

"Hn." Alaude was the first to go out of the room.

After that day, Giotto and his guardians were very busy with the arrangements to the party that would be held in Palermo; a city in the opposite side of Sicily which was the place where they were currently living.

* * *

Giotto stretched his arms before he sat on his personal chair at the office room and let out a sigh. He rubbed his temples while murmuring about how tiring his work was.

Two days had passed since he and his guardians started preparing for that mafia party, but they couldn't just go to the party carelessly because it's one of those times where rival families could freely attack the mansion since they're out. The Vongola Boss looked at some documents lying on his desk and let out another sigh. It's almost time for Alaude, Knuckle, Daemon, and Lampo to come back from their little missions; he just couldn't help but pray for their safeties.

There were a lot of things going through his head at the moment, and signing the never-ending paperwork wasn't even included on those things. He looked around, and after making sure that there wasn't any hidden presence in the room since G sometimes hide when he wants to catch him off guard, Giotto leaned on the chair and closed his eyes.

He gave a smile as he feels the tranquillity of not signing those damn boring papers (who needs them anyways?) and made an extremely happy face. The young boss was obviously enjoying every second of his little relaxation and he didn't notice the footsteps coming towards his office room until the door was heavily opened with a slight moan.

Giotto immediately stood up rigidly from his resting pose and cleared his throat, making a boss' neutral face. He coughed to mask his irresponsibility just a few moments ago.

" _Cough…_ Excuse me,  _cough."_ Giotto coughed once again. The person who entered doesn't seem to realize, or maybe he did but doesn't care, that he was faking responsibility.

"Giotto! _"_ G roared as he closed the door, walking with some urgency the way towards his friend. "We've got problems!" The red haired man announced and at the same instant Giotto frowned.  _More problems?_ "I don't quite understand since the subordinate who gave me this notification was in a hurry, but it seems that Lampo was surrounded by some men of an enemy family and he was saved by a mysterious man who defeated all the men."

Giotto instantly got serious, forgetting everything about the relaxation he was thinking a moment ago. If it wasn't enough that Lampo was surrounded by an enemy family, a _mysterious_  man also saved him. That definitely wasn't his day. He stood up from his chair and gestured G to follow him, who would follow him with or without orders.

"How is Lampo?" the blond man asked as they went out of the mansion and entered a carriage. They quickly departed and G loosened the knot of his tie nervously. "G?"

G let out a long sigh before shaking his head.

"He's fine, but…" He paused dramatically, looking at his friend who was looking at him with an anxious look. "The man who saved Lampo… Is dying."

Giotto dropped his jaw and frowned. He was concerned about this stranger's wellbeing, mostly because this certain strange had saved his Lightning Guardian's life. But now, this stranger was  _dying._ How would he be able to thank a person who was dying? There should have something he could do about.

"Giotto… I know that look of yours." G frowned.

"Knuckle!" Giotto shouted suddenly, which made G jump in surprise and almost shout. "Knuckle can save the man!"

G nodded in understanding but something seemed  _off_ to Giotto.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously.

"For all I understood, Knuckle was heading towards to where Lampo was to give him and the man medical treatments, but for what my subordinate said, the man's injuries were pretty bad. Maybe the man cannot be healed."

"G, don't talk about ominous things," Primo's words were filled with worry; a lump was forming in his throat. For strange reasons, he was concerned about the man's wellbeing, not just because he had saved Lampo, but for another reason Giotto didn't know. Maybe it was his intuition, but he couldn't just let the man die. It was all he knew.

Giotto and G stepped out from the carriage and quickly ran to where Lampo and maybe the others were. When they arrived there, they couldn't help but let their eyes widen in fear. Giotto paled and ran towards Lampo who was sat on the ground next to a badly wounded person.

"Lampo!"He reached Lampo's side and knelt on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"G-Giotto!" Lampo sniffed as he looked at his boss with widened eye, and then lowered his eyes in shame. "I-I am fine, b-but this boy…"

_Boy? Didn't G said that it was a man?_

Giotto looked at the said boy and covered his mouth as he saw  _that._ The brunet lad was sickly pale with his whole abdomen was bleeding, and he could see a lot of pretty bad injuries in his legs and neck. "H-He is…"

Giotto looked up and with a frown, he pleadingly asked, "How is he, Knuckle? He won't die, right?"

Knuckle, who was still healing the boy's injuries, let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, increasing his flames from the ring. "I had already healed most of the worst injuries, but the recovery will depend solely on him."

Just as he said that, the boy groaned and opened his eyes a little. He looked at the men and he didn't show any emotion as he carefully inspected each face.

"Look! He woke up-!" Knuckle said incredulously.

The lad looked at the last person and his eyes widened in slight surprise. Unbelief and utter shock was obvious in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, such was the surprise he was with.

Giotto smiled at the boy before calmly saying,  **"It is a good you are awake, young man."**  He moved closer to him **. "Do you mind saying who you are? And you don't have to worry, we will not hurt you."**

The brunet continued to face the familiar blond-haired figure that looked at him worriedly. Before the boy could answer the Primo's question, his senses started to fade and his vision went dark. He gave a slight gasp and fainted, but he managed to hear Giotto shout.

" _Oi! Lad!_ " Giotto hold the boy's left arm, hoping to wake the young man. Everyone present widened their eyes at the scene. Was the boy really dying? Of course not, Knuckle healed him!

" _Such warm hands,"_ the boy thought, feeling very comfortable with the man's touch and presence.

And then, everything went black as the boy became unconscious.

* * *

Giotto started to pace back and forth, making the other three men in the room anxious and somehow angry. Their boss was obviously nervous, and the sole reason was a certain stranger they found and the lad who helped one of their friends. The brown-haired boy was lying on the bed with bandages covering his naked abdomen down to his waist. His legs were covered.

The school's dark trousers he wore were replaced by a light-coloured cotton pants. While he slept peacefully, a group of men watched the stranger as they continued arguing.

"Then, no one found out who the kid is?" asked G with a certain impatience.

"No," Giotto answered. He told them that he asked for Alaude's help, but the blond man found nothing.  _Nothing._  The great Alaude, who headed a top-notch secret intelligence agency, found nothing. That was almost impossible—but impressive. "All we know is that he apparently appeared out of nowhere because no one in town knows him nor saw him arrived. And then, he helped Lampo defeat some men of an enemy family and we found him almost dying."

"What if he is an enemy?" G pointed out, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the boy.

"Why would the boy help Lampo if he was an enemy at the first place?" Knuckle frowned. He couldn't say for sure if the boy was an enemy or not, but he somehow reminded him of someone closer to him; he's just not sure...  _who._  "But it would be better to keep him under surveillance.

"Still, I'm impressive for his high resistance. Based on what Lampo said to me, this boy already had some pretty bad injures; and even when he received more, he didn't fall. I wonder, how's that possible? Most of the normal people could already be dead from a single blow. Perhaps, he must be used to bad treatments from his parents."

"Haha, I agree." Asari chuckled.

"Oi! Can't you be more serious about this?" G yelled.

Giotto sighed as seeing his guardians acting so lightly when he was almost having a heart attack. The boy was asleep for a whole day and when he thought about it, it made him more nervous. Maybe he should drink a good cup of coffee…

The Vongola boss was almost standing up from his chair when the brunette who was still sleeping moments ago woke up as G yelled, and looked with a confused expression at the direction where yell came from. It took a while until his eyes get used to the brightness of the place, and when it saw the four men facing him, his eyes widened as if they would jump from its sockets and the boy quickly rose with a pale face, completely ignoring the throbbing pain in his head and body. He crouched in the corner of the bed, hugging his legs, praying for that to be a very strange nightmare.

The four men stared at him with some curiosity, but it was the dark-haired man with a tall black hat and clearly oriental Japanese features who spoke first.

" _G, look what you have done,_ " said Asari as he shook his head in disapproval. " _You woke the poor boy up, and now he is scared._ " He pointed to Tsuna that looked at them as if they were ghosts. What, in truth, they really  _had_  to be.

" _Wha-? What nonsense are you talking about?_ " G shouted.

The boy gulped, blinking some times.

_Dream! Dream! DREAM! This must to be dream!_

" _Hey, kid,_ " said Knuckle gently and it caught the boy's attention. " _Do not move too much, I've healed most of your wounds but they're still very serious._ " Except from his neutral tone, Knuckle was clearly worried. And then he added to the other two men, " _And G, don't yell at Ugetsu._ "

The red-haired man squinted with a look that could almost kill at the man who had spoken.

" _Knuckle, don't_ _—"_  But before G could complete what he was saying, Giotto, who was until just watching them calmly, lifted up his hand for silence.

" _Everyone, you are scaring him._ "

After that comment, everyone stopped talking and looked at the boy.

The brunette shivered as he saw all that men look at him. He was certainly freaking out.

' _A-Am I dreaming or what? They said G, Ugetsu, and Knuckle, didn't they?'_ the boy thought, looking petrified at the men in front of him. ' _Just what the hell is happening here? W-Why am I seeing Vongola's Primo guardians and he himself in person? And hold on a second… are they speaking Italian?'_

" _Fear not,_ " said Giotto in a calm voice. He was already in his Hyper Dying Will Mode; the sky flame was on his forehead, just in case if the boy really was an enemy, although he really doubted it. " _We would not hurt you."_

" _Be careful, Primo,"_ warned G in a concerned tone. " _This kid can suddenly attack you._ " And after that said, he took his gun out.

Knuckle shook his head, asking G to put his gun down, " _He's too hurt to try something, G._ "

Meanwhile, the boy was still freaking out.

' _I-If this is not a dream,'_ the boy thought, ' _So that means I died? B-But they are speaking in perfect Italian… When someone dies they hear people speaking Italian? This can't be happening! I can't just die yet!'_

" _What is your name?_ " Giotto gently asked, not daring to get close to the frightened boy with brown hair. For a strange sensation he felt a strange attachment to the lad, probably because they had some physical similarities, or maybe because his trusty Hyper Intuition was telling him that the boy posed no danger, or just because  _that_ boy had defeated the men who dared to surround his Lightning Guardian.

He noticed the confuse look the boy was giving him and added, " _Do you speak Italian?_ " Seeing as the boy seemed confused by something, it could only mean that there is a language barrier between them.

The three guardians looked at Giotto as if he was some sort of genius. Of course! The boy had some oriental features just like Asari, and then probably he hadn't understood what they were talking about. It has to be that, or what could explain the sudden surprise when the boy woke up and looked at them?

It took a while before the boy answer, he still thought it was a dream or that he was dead, but something inside him said that whole situation was real.  _Very real_. And his intuition could almost never be wrong. Ever.

" _S-Si. I speak Italian,_ " he answered with a still somewhat uncertainty if he had said the words correctly. His demonic tutor has been teaching him Italian for the last months so he was able to understand people speaking Italian and speak, at least, naturally in Italian. Well, he somehow managed to learn, and it's all thanks to his sadistic tutor methods.

Giotto smiled and repeated the first question, " _So, what is your name, young man?_ "

" _S-Sawada Tsunayoshi._ " He responded sheepishly. Inside him, he was freaking out due to the current  _impossible_  facts. First of them all, how could he be talking right now with his ancestor, the Vongola Primo, who should have been dead for at least about a hundred and twenty years?

" _Sawada? Another Japanese?_ " G asked sullenly, looking from the corner of eye at Asari, the Rain Guardian.

" _Haha, what a coincidence!_ " Asari laughed cheerfully. Asari, feeling closer to Tsuna because of their nationality, decided to approach him, and gave a smile. "Tsunayoshi-kun, then?"

"Hai." Tsuna felt calmer by the presence of the first Rain Guardian. He reminded Yamamoto so much that it was almost inevitable not feeling comfortable by his very presence.

"Ah! It's so nostalgic to hear someone speaking in Japanese as well, haha!" He laughed again. He was just  _too_ much like Yamamoto!

"Tch!" G muttered turning his head to other side, frowning.

" _Oh, so we have here another Japanese, that is EXTREME!_ " the Sun Guardian, Knuckle, shouted, making Tsuna remember about Ryohei-nii-san.

Giotto cleared his throat, making everyone in the room look at him.

"So, who are you?" Giotto spoke in fluent Japanese, mentally thanking Ugetsu for teaching him how to speak Japanese. He crossed his arms, showing a calm expression despite his bossy yet unemotional voice.

Tsuna looked down at the bed. He simply couldn't say that he was the to-be-soon Vongola Decimo in his own time period, could he? How could he say that he came from the future for like, who knows how many hundred years back?

"Oi, kid!" G shouted in fluent Japanese too. He was getting annoyed with the boy's actions. "Say something when people ask you something!"

Tsuna shivered. The first Storm Guardian was certainly scarier than Gokudera.

Giotto saw the boy's reaction and sighed.

" _G, Ugetsu, Knuckle,_ " he muttered drawing their attentions, turning to look at his guardians, who raised their eyebrows. " _You are excused now. I feel that he will feel more comfortable if this room isn't full of people looking at him._ "

_Wrong!_ Tsuna thought, feeling extremely unlucky.  _How can I feel more comfortable staying alone in a room with Vongola Primo questioning me, for God's sake!_

" _B-But, Primo!_ " G was clearly concerned about his boss' safety. He was just like Gokudera when it came about Tsuna's wellbeing. " _It can be dangerous leave you alone with_ him _!_ "

Then, Asari landed a hand on G's shoulder and nodded, giving him a smile.

" _When Giotto decide that there is no danger, we can only trust him._ " His voice tone was calm and trustful.

" _Primo, if something happens, please_ _—"_ G was saying but Giotto interrupted him.

" _G."_  He warned calmly. G frowned as he looked carefully at his boss and understood; he trusts his best friend after all. He silently apologized. " _Nothing will happen._ "

" _Understood._ " And in an instant, the three guardians left the room and closed the door behind them.

Giotto took a while before he turned to face Tsuna. The boy was still looking at the bed, too afraid to face those orange eyes and realize that Vongola Primo was looking through him.

"Tsunayoshi, wasn't it?" Giotto asked gently but Tsuna didn't dare look at him and just nodded. "Could you tell me why you are at such place when you saved one of my friends?"

Tsuna didn't answer. Neither had he known why he was at that place anyway. Giotto sighed at his response.

"Then tell me, did you know that some of my friends were there?"

Tsuna quickly shook his head in denial. Vongola Primo took this as a sign that the boy was lost and happened to appear there.

"I assume that you are a native Japanese. Please, correct me if I am wrong."

The young Vongola shook his head again, this time, agreeing.

"What are you doing here in Italy?"

The brunette looked up in surprise.

"I-Italy?" He exclaimed with wide eyes, for the first time looking at the blond man, but he immediately look down, embarrassed.

Of course, he had some suspicious, but hearing that he was really in Italy was by far the most shocking thing he had heard ever since he had arrived there.

"Yes. We are in Italy." Giotto respondeda bit surprised. "How did you get here, anyways?"

Tsuna swallowed heavily.

"I don't know," And it wasn't a lie,  _not_  at all.

Giotto's eyes narrowed a little, trying to discern a lie, but to his surprise, the boy seemed to be telling him the truth.

"How old are you?"

"S-Sixteen." Tsuna answered uncomfortably.

_Too young,_ Giotto thought with a bit of surprise, although he thought the boy was a year or two younger.  _And yet, he was badly injured like that- near death even._

"By any chance do you know who I am?"

_If I lie, he will know,_ Tsuna thought. He was mentally running in circles as he thought about a solution to get out of that problem.  _But if I tell him the truth, he'll think I'm a mad person. Then…_

"I-I can guess." He preferred to not tell the truth, he was just omitting it.

"Tsunayoshi," Giotto spoke in a voice that clearly said he was getting closer to the point he wanted to get. Tsuna gulped, feeling he should prepare himself for the worst.

"Why were you injured like that? All we knew is that, when Lampo and you met, you already were with such injuries. Your fights with those men only worsen them," He said seriously, making Tsuna feel a shiver down his spine. "And why do you have an artefact inside one of the pockets of your clothes with  _Vongola Famiglia_ written on it?"

_Damn it! He found it!_ Tsuna thought as he started to panic. He was in deep trouble, and it was really hard to get out with it.

* * *

"Why do you have an artefact inside one of the pockets of your clothes with  _Vongola Famiglia_ written on it?"

Tsuna looked at Giotto with widened his eyes, and the blond man maintained a passive expression as he stared back at the boy. Tsuna was desperate, how could he get out of such problem? He was pretty sure he had hid very well.

"I-I cannot tell you." He swallowed heavily; hoping that Giotto doesn't kill him or something. But he preferred to rely on what Reborn once said him, that the Vongola Primo was regarded as the sky itself, because he was open to all opinions and was extremely gentle. Maybe Primo wasn't about to kill him.

Rather than doing any violent act, Giotto sighed once again.

"Why?"

Tsuna avoided his gaze again and looked at the bed.

"It is not that I don't trust you," he muttered, but Giotto could clearly hear him. It took some minutes before he spoke again. He was choosing the right words. "You wouldn't believe me if I tell you anyways."

_Okay, this is getting worrisome._ Giotto thought.  _This kid has a clear reason for not wanting to answer my question. Am I forcing him too much?_

"You could laugh at me," Tsuna continued, not noticing Giotto's worried gaze at him, he was just deep in thoughts. "Or mislabel me as a mad person."

This caught Giotto off guard which only makes him act without composure.

"Of course not!" He almost shouted, scaring Tsuna with his reaction. "Oh, sorry."

_Sorry?_ Giotto said incredulously to himself in troughs.  _Am I apologizing just like that, in the middle of an interrogation? This kid really has something uncommon…_

Meanwhile, Tsuna was arguing desperately to himself.

_W-Why Vongola Primo is apologizing to me?_

Giotto coughed and repeated what he had said but in a calmer tone.

"Of course not, Tsunayoshi."

"But…" Tsuna was afraid, which was very clear to Primo. The boy frowns as he thinks about the consequences. It could change the future. He could  _cease_  to exist. That was too much to his little brain.

Giotto stood up and said slowly, "Try."

Tsuna looked at him with surprise. He never imagined see his ancestor acting like that. "Test me. I am quite an open minded person."

Giotto couldn't help but take a step back. It was true the Vongola Primo didn't think that the boy in front of him was a suspicious person, but he has to act as a mafia boss and be careful about the boy's true intentions. He needed to know the whole truth. Why was that boy injured very badly? That question never left his mind for even a second.

Tsuna looked down again. He could hear the man's breath and the birds singing outside. He stayed like a statue for at least the next five minutes, and Giotto had nothing to say but wait for the boy's answer. He won't try to force the boy to tell him everything; he was curious, of course, and he needed to know about Tsuna's identity, but he wouldn't force him unless absolute necessary.

What was he supposed to do? Leave the boy alone and let him get out of his life without knowing anything about him, even after he had saved Lampo? Of course he could to that, but Giotto had a bad feeling and his hyper intuition saying him that he shouldn't ignore the boy.

So many things were going through his mind at that moment that he didn't noticed Tsuna looking curiously at him. That boy reminded him of himself when he was still a naive little kid. G said he had such a curious look every place he looked at and that same look could be seen in Tsuna's eyes. Suddenly, Giotto felt a feeling of emptiness and he immediately understood.

It was too early.

He didn't want to know the truth, at least not  _yet._

"I want to know the whole truth," Primo said solemnly, looking at those big brown eyes with his very own orange eyes, caused because of his HDWM. "Who exactly are you? Despite your innocent appearance, I can see you are not any kind of person."

_I-Innocent appearance? Was that some kind of compliment?_

"Or at least it was everything I wanted to know," Giotto completed and gave a warm smile. "If you don't want to tell me truth, I won't force you to. You can tell me anytime you want."

Tsuna blinked confused. The Vongola Primo just had said him he didn't want to know the truth, unless he says it with no pressure?

He blinked once again.

"S-So, you're saying me that I can tell you but at the same time it's only my choice to tell you or not?" Tsuna stammered, spilling out his surprise and disbelief.

Giotto sighed. "Yes, you can understand by that way. I cannot demand you to do something you don't want to, but someday, as you'll have to live here for some days or weeks because of your injures, you will have to tell me. I fear, though, that somehow someone will argue to me because of it." After that, Tsuna could see Giotto winced as if thinking about unpleasant things.

"Are you alright?"

Giotto gave a small smile and assured him with a nod. "Yes, thank you."

He winced once again. Tsuna arched his eyebrow and when he was about to ask him if he was  _really_ fine, but Giotto just shook his head. "It's just a shiver, nothing else. I have an impression that someone was talking about me in a not friendly way, though." He let out a nervous laugh.

_It must be a very fearsome person to make the Primo feel like this!_ Tsuna thought impressed.

Giotto was brought back to reality when he and Tsuna heard a knock on the door. "Come in," He said.

The door was carefully opened and G stepped in. "Excuse me, Primo, but there's an important matter we have to discuss about," he politely announced.

Giotto arched his eyebrow; seeing how G was serious and nodded to him to continue. "What is it?"

G let out a weary sigh and leaned on the wall as he lit a cigarette, and slowly exhaled the smoke. Giotto knew that G was stressed because he always did that when he's pressured.

After a few seconds, G looked up and stared straight at Giotto.

"Daemon just came back from his last mission."

 


	2. There's No Such Foolish Thing As Peace Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primo was interrogating Tsunayoshi Sawada, a japanese boy he found with severe injuries, when G stepped in the room and said that his mist guardian had just come back from his mission. The boss, without delay, went to meet Daemon; he had been waiting for the report of the mission. But what he read in it was not what he was expecting to see. What could it be about? Meanwhile, Tsuna learns that his stay in the Vongola mansion might not be as easy as he thought. What does Alaude and Daemon want from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter two, the next chapters might come shortly as I've already finished and posted the chapter nine on my fanfiction.net account. Hope you like it :)

It was quite a lovely morning. The birds were chirping happily, the sun was shining, the flowers had fully bloomed, and the garden was very colourful. The dew was dripping off from leaf to leaf, forming a unique and smooth rhythm.

Everything was fine, thank you very much.

Truly, it  _would_ be a lovely morning to Giotto if not by the annoying noises, no,  _shouts_ , coming from downstairs. For some reason he didn't know, the mansion was too noisy for a nice morning like that. He could imagine what was happening, and would like to check if his suspicions were true, but he was in the middle of an interrogation—ironically with a boy who looked like a miniature version of him as a suspect. Aside from his brown hair and honey-coloured eyes, the boy looked exactly like him.

The blond man was about to ask Tsuna another question when the door of the room where they were in opened, revealing a very pale G. He looked like he had just seen a ghost; a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek and the knot of his green tie was undone. The always composed (not really) G was sweating bullets and apparently as nervous as a soon-to-be father would be.

Giotto realized it and quickly frowned, but said nothing.

"Excuse me, Primo, but there's an important matter we have to discuss about," G said formally as ever which meant that whatever they had to discuss about was  _very_  serious. Very rarely did Giotto had seen G act like that- well actually, back in their childhood days, G was the one who always lost his patience very easily and the one who always become nervous about important matters. He was also the one who always had shown more emotions when something wrong happened with his long time friend Giotto.

Putting that aside, G had an impressive strength that made Giotto admire him, though it was a two-edged sword too.

Since Knuckle had become a guardian as well, he immediately warned G that he should know how to control his emotions better and to not let the anger or whatever he felt went up to his head.

They were already in their nearly twenties now, and they had many battles together along with the other guardians. The mafia world was tough for those who lost themselves in emotions, and G learned it in the hardest way. It was traumatic enough to make him oversee his actions and made him learn how to control himself better.

Since then, G was the most composed man you would ever know. And the said very calm G was incredibly pale and nervous now. Giotto couldn't think of anything in the many things that could've done that to his friend. For his expression, it was worse than the surprise they had when they found the brunette boy, which they known later on as 'Tsuna'.

Giotto arched his eyebrow and nodded in agreement for G continue. "What is it?"

What G did the next second only made Giotto become even more worried.

His right-hand man let out a heavy long sigh and leaned back on the wall.  _That_  surely wasn't a good sign. Then, the red-head pulled out a cigarette and lit it very quickly. G took in a second, thoughtfully staring the ceiling, before slowly exhaling the smoke with a calm but 'having to tell bad news' face on. Giotto once again realized his Storm Guardian's actions and gulped loudly, and in thoughts, preparing himself for the worst. Everything G had done so far since he entered the room…that for sure wasn't a good sign, G was stressed for a very bad reason.

Giotto waited patiently.

Without putting off the cigarette of his mouth, the red-head something in a very calm voice, as if he was talking about the weather.

"Daemon has just come back from his mission."

The first thought Giotto had in mind was to greet his Mist Guardian, and then would have a brief conversation about how the mission went just like always; whether it was good or bad he would like to know.

The second thought would be to let G sit down and give him a glass of water to make him slightly calm down.

The third would be that there's something terribly wrong going on. He didn't know what the true meaning of what G said was but it was obviously serious. He tried to think of something that could have gone wrong, but nothing comes to his mind. Daemon was a strong man; a loyal person and he loved the Vongola like no one else does, so there wasn't any reason to be worked up.

G, noticing his long time friend's silence, frowned and confusedly looked at him. "Giotto, did you hear me?"

The blond man was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, blinking a few times. He hadn't noticed he wasn't paying attention of what G continued to say after that. It was one of characteristics that G hated the most; he has the ability to go deep in his thoughts like no one else can.

Sometimes, even Giotto hated that side of his. He had lost many trails of conversation because of that and in the mafia world, it was a terrible mistake. He knew it because once, in one of his first meetings with the other bosses, he entered his inner world and had a brief conversation with himself in the middle of an important meeting. Not that the meeting was boring - it was far from that - but the man who was talking had a terrible habit of speaking steeply and slowly. 

Not to mention, his long black beard gave Giotto the creeps, which kept him busy with the thinking of  _crow's nest_. He couldn't help but look away when the man scratched his beard; it scarily looked like any moment that time a baby crow could spring from there.

Giotto was  _really_  a normal man! He would bet half of Vongola's fortune that every one of the other bosses was bored like him. He surely could do it with no hesitation if only it wasn't for someone he knew named G. The red haired man told him repeatedly to be more responsible when talking about money or their funds could disappear any time if they didn't take a carefully care of it.

He shook his head. Seriously, he sometimes wondered if he was too soft like G said multiple times or if G was the one who was too restrict.

 _Oh._ He did it again.

Giotto carefully looked up with a small smile as an apology.

"You were again in your own world letting me do the talking all alone, did you know?" G said, sighing. "Did you listen to what I first said at least?" he asked, massaging his temples, wearily.

Giotto smiled, feeling rather guilty, and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Daemon…he come back, isn't that right?"

G snapped his hands with mockery happiness.

"So you listened to me after all!" he sarcastically said, which made Giotto cynically look away but then G's face instantly became serious. "The thing I have to tell you… it's not a joke."

Tsuna, who was quiet all along, stared at them with worried eyes. He could somewhat feel that something wrong was happening and he possibly could end up being involved in it. It wasn't that surprising though; he always attracted the most impossible situations to him like a magnet.  _Sigh._

Just after Primo and G-san left the room, Tsuna pulled out the pockets of his worn jeans and began to look for anything to help him feel safe. His Vongola Gear was the first thing he got his hands on. He gently touched the odd elevations in the weird ring with his index finger and closed his eyes. It was in times like these that he was thankful for having that thing; it was a reassurance that he could come back. Perhaps Primo-san knew something and could help him out, but explaining to him was the main problem.

How can you tell someone you came from the future without looking crazy? There's  _no way_  that could happen.

He sighed and opened his eyes, facing the ceiling.

Slowly, he put back his VG inside the pocket of his new pants and stood up. Making some effort to walk, Tsuna walked to the window and stood there while looking to the outside of the mansion. The garden was large and well treated. There were beautiful flowers planted near an old and huge fountain and had at least a dozen small tea tables in the middle of the garden.

Looking carefully, three of them probably had just been used moments ago because the butlers and maids were cleaning them up

Tsuna returned his stare back to the room again and measured every spot. It was a simple bedroom. There was a single bed, the window had no curtains and the furniture was pretty worn. The marks on the ground indicated that the room was once used as a deposit and a rectangular patch on the wall of white and cold stone indicated that there was a large furniture there before. There was a half-opened first aid kit on the top of the old desk, revealing clean gauzes and a roll of bandages used several times before. Looking down, he gently touched up his wounds.

Then, he noticed a piece of paper in the middle of the bed and took it.

"Mister Sawada, make sure to clean up your wounds every 12 hours, signed Knuckle." Tsuna read out loud and gave a small smile, feeling something warm inside of his chest. Before he could put the piece of paper back on the bed, he noticed a small note on the back of the paper. "P.S. You should extremely have your meals properly! You're too thin kid!"

Tsuna blushed furiously and looked away; he certainly wasn't the first to say that to him. Looking back in his memories, someone familiar had told him the same thing not long ago.

_"Sawada! You're EXTREMELY too tiny! You have to eat more and grow bigger!"_

Looking back to the window, he touched his VG again and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Nii-san would surely love to meet Knuckle-san again."

In another place of the mansion, Giotto and G walked side by side and a strange aura between the two was keeping the blond from saying anything funny. Giotto looked at G in the corner of the eye suspiciously. The other man was usually quiet today and strangely serious, but if you look closely, you could see a frown etched on his face.

"G," he began quietly but the other just responded with a quiet "hum", not giving much attention. "Why are you so nervous? Did something go wrong with Daemon's mission? What did he say?"

G tensed.

So many questions! So many things to be said and it was all annoying to G. He feels like someone in the middle of the fire line. Why the hell did Daemon had to tell him everything? He hadn't asked anything. He wasn't Asari — who as an annoying one. But analyzing the situation better, perhaps Daemon had done the right thing by telling him.

"Please, answer me, G!" Giotto insisted.

G avoided looking at his best friend. It was unpleasant; having to hide something from someone who gave so much to other people, and receive nothing in return.

Suddenly, swallowing had seemed to become so difficult.

"I... You... You should just wait for the official report."

Giotto gave a disappointed sigh, and shook his head, defeated. "You're right. I just really hope it isn't something really terrible. Besides, you would tell me if it was, right?"

G didn't say anything. Rather than that, he was too embarrassed to say anything. It was as if he was lying to Giotto, and oh God, he hated that feeling so much.

On the other hand, Giotto was thinking about something else- the young boy Tsunayoshi. He was feeling guilty for leaving him alone with no further explanations. He should've brought him along. In addition, he needed to introduce the boy to Daemon.  _Ah,_ he really should have brought the boy with him.

Usually, he would not have left a guest alone in his room without giving him a tour at the mansion and a welcome lunch, but something inside him told him that maybe it wasn't the best time for that. And on a second thought, that Japanese boy named Tsunayoshi Sawada is not what might be called as a usual guest. The boy was practically dead when they found him for God's sake!

There was a lot he wanted to ask the boy, like how on the green Earth did he get those wounds, or what was that strange artefact he carried in his pocket. He couldn't get rid of the immense curiosity that filled him every time he remembered the look of surprise and awe in the boy's face. He couldn't sit still for a moment since Tsuna had arrived and his Hyper Intuition wouldn't stop giving him headaches, but leaving those thoughts aside, Giotto focused on what was before him.

He and all his guardians were in the spacious and luxurious living room, each one of them in their own favourite places.

G, who had arrived a little before him, was with a cigarette already on hand and smoked thoughtfully. His feet moved restlessly up and the knot of his green tie was loose even more than before. Sweat ran down his face as he stared at the fireplace. Giotto was fairly sure he was talking to himself in thoughts.

Asari, who probably didn't know what's happening just like him, smiled a little when Giotto came in the room. The Japanese man was sitting in a red chair and the way he was sitting indicated that he was calm _. As always._

Knuckle had the sleeves of his black robe rolled up and he held a book in hand, and by its title, Giotto discovered it was about first aid. He should be studying since he told Giotto that some of the wounds Tsunayoshi acquired could be found with some traces of poison that he had no knowledge about.

Lampo, the youngest, was lying without any care on a red couch with a bowl of candies in his arms. He hummed as he ate and savoured each one. When looking at Daemon, Giotto could see he was sick just by looking at Lampo who licked his fingers every single time he finished eating a sweet.

By looking closely at Daemon, which was the reason why he had been called there to begin with, Giotto realized he was holding a thick stack of papers and somehow looked pale. Wait, no, he is so freaking pale. Oh please, that day surely couldn't be even more unpredictable... right?

Alaude, on the other hand, was like always far away from everyone and held a serious face. Well, it was better. If he had the same expression G and Daemon had, then Giotto would surely freak out.

Giotto took the liberty to look back at all his guardians and had the feeling that suddenly the living room seemed smaller and suffocating. Although they apparently were calm, there was a strange aura around them. He was speaking for himself, but whatever Daemon had to say could end up with the false peace they were having.

Back to Tsuna, he was having a tough time.

Lying on the floor, he held one of his arms tightly closer to him while looking for his medicine that Knuckle-san had left for him on the desk. The pain had worsened since he had tried to open the door and it became even more unbearable when a severe headache struck him. It was the second cup of medicine he had drunk, he was sure of it, but the pain didn't cease. The phenacetin, as it was written in the small bottle, might have a slow effect. At least it had a bad taste; it was a good sign.

Tsuna was about to stand up from the floor again when his Hyper Intuition made his headache worse.

"What's up with this? I-It won't stop!" he complained, clutching his temples with both hands.

Minutes later, the pain had gone and Tsuna was asleep like a baby in his temporary bed.

* * *

Giotto stood, still looking at Daemon carefully with a straight stare. The blond man was trying his best to keep his cool but it was as clear as the day that he's having a hard time when his guardians took notice of his hands. They were as white as a paper, so tightened they were into fists. They were shaking uncontrollably, and his shoulders were stiff. G had already been prepared and stood up from his chair, ready for any sudden moment Giotto could do.

His sea blue eyes were hidden behind his bangs so no one could see the scary look he had on his eyes.

"Giotto…" G tried to say, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, only to be avoided with a quick movement. He was taken aback, but didn't give up. "Look…we knew that something like  _that_ could happen, we were prepared for this, no, you were!"

Giotto suddenly turned to face his childhood friend and what G saw made him even more surprised and worried. The look Giotto had in his lifeless eyes, it looked like it made a greater shock than he thought Giotto would take. The mafia world once again succeeded on making his good friend's heart broke into pieces.

No one in the room dared to step on G's way because they knew what could happen if they do. The red-head pated Giotto's head like fatherly and offered him his shoulder, but the blond man didn't cry. Giotto only sobbed, but it was fair enough to make G feel a sharp pain in his heart, as if a dagger had pierced it.

The Storm Guardian signalized to Asari and Knuckle with a slight movement of the head and they immediately understood, telling without the use of words to the others that it was better to leave them alone. And it was exactly what all of them did.

Not even when Giotto and G were alone in the living room did he shed a single tear. It was for a foolish reason, and G knows and understands.

After Knuckle closed the door behind him, Asari and he exchanged worried glances. Even Lampo, who mostly didn't care about what is happening around him and only think about his own self, was now looking sad. His sweets unexpectedly were no longer as delicious as before and his throat was dry, but wasn't thirsty at all. How could he, after watching the scene from before – the youngest would even bet that even the heartless Alaude was speechless and possibly with a hint of sadness because of Giotto.

Daemon and Alaude were the first ones to leave the corridor and the rest followed to their favourite spots in the mansion. Every one of them silently made an agreement not to mention about that topic while Giotto wasn't fully recovered.

"They already left, Giotto," G muttered letting out a tired sigh as he patted in his friend's back.

He purposely waited for the others to leave to be able say kind words to his boss. He was sure that none of the other Guardians, with the exception of Giotto, had seen him speak words of comfort to someone before. After all, ever since they first met, he had only shown his strong and conceited side. He didn't want to ruin that image; it's for their sakes too.

"I don't understand," Giotto suddenly spoke out, which made G turn his attention back to the blond young man.

"What is it that you don't understand?" he asked, guiding Giotto to sit in an armchair. He did the same, sitting in front of Giotto, as he waited for him to continue.

Giotto rubbed his eyes with both hands. "I'm feeling sad and lonely, and yet... the tears won't come... I wonder why."

G looked down. What could he say? What  _should_  he say? He never experienced that kind of pain. No matter how many comforting words he thought of, none of them could give the real feeling he wanted Giotto to feel. They were just mere words.

His hands clenched into fists. Just when his friend needed his help he couldn't do or say anything. He failed, not just as his right-hand man, but also as his best friend.

Giotto continued talking though, "Perhaps I'm just a heartless man."

That made G's blood boil and he abruptly stood up from his armchair with his face contorted in anger.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" he yelled, which made Giotto look at him in surprise.

Giotto was the kindest man in the entire world and the best friend you could ever have the pleasure to have. Then, how could that same man be saying those terrible words of himself? Unforgivable!

"G-G…what are you…?" Giotto tried to say something but his mind went blank.

G walked closer to Giotto and grabbed him by the collar of his white shirt.

"If you have to put the blame on someone, then you better put the blame on me!" His grasp on Giotto's clothing became tighter, making the blond slightly choke. By the look G was giving him, Giotto could see he was very serious. And if he was not mistaken, the last time he had seen that determined look was two years ago. It was a terrible day, just like this one.

"It's my fault that all of this happened after all! If I hadn't been selfish back then, and hadn't said those terrible words... What happened could have surely been avoided!"

"You're overreacting, G!" Giotto shouted, shaking G by his shoulders. Ever since he first met the red haired before him, he had been always been this stubborn. "In the end, I'm the one who decided. And I'm the one who should be crying, but I'm not crying, am I?"

"Why are you making such a fuss about not crying?" G muttered. He let go of Giotto's collar and sat on the floor, resting his head on one arm. "Listen, I don't know how to put this but it doesn't matter whether you cry or not. What matters is what you feel inside of your heart. Are you feeling sad? That's good. It shows that you're truly upset. Are you feeling lonely? Then don't be. Although it pains me to say it, but you can count on those so-called guardians of yours."

G scratched the back of his neck and looked away, face flushed in embarrassment. This is why he didn't want anyone around, it was too embarrassing!

"And you can count on me too you know; I'm your best friend after all."

A gentle smile appeared on Giotto's face and he shook his head slightly.

"That's right. Sorry for making you worry, G." His smile grew bigger and that sharp pain in his heart suddenly disappeared. He figured out that when he accepted that pain and listened to G's gentle words, he felt like a weight had been lift off his shoulders. "Thanks, my friend."

* * *

Standing still and doing nothing in that room was very boring, so that's why he opened the door and decided to go out. The brunette looked suspiciously to the corridors and took a step at a time. After making sure his bandages were tight and couldn't loosen up, he stared walking.

He walked through the corridors, holding up the wall to support him if he ever felt dizzy again and carefully looking where he was stepping or he could end up lost. Although the mansion was pretty much the same as the one in his time, Tsuna still felt different. The white stone of the walls was younger than what he could remember, and the floor wasn't as worn as the mansion Tsuna was familiar with. The site plan, however, was still the same.

He arrived in front of a large glass door, and upon entering, he realized it was sort of a dining room. There was a long dark wood table in the middle of the room, the carpet matched perfectly with the polished wooden floors, and the white stonewalls combined nicely with the light marble fireplace. The golden candlesticks gave a special touch to the Italian Renaissance-style room.

He didn't have much time to admire the beautiful room though, because soon after, he heard footsteps coming towards him. When he looked at the direction of where the sound came from, he really wished he didn't.

 _Fear,_ it was what he felt.

Standing in front of him with a cold expression was Alaude; the Cloud Guardian of Vongola Primo.

He didn't dare to move even an inch. For a moment, he left like he had reduced in size because the blond man looked way taller than him. The man's look told him that he was looking (and judging) him from head to toe, as if he could even see his interior and his innermost secrets.

Alaude narrowed his eyes, which made his look to become even more frightening to the brunette.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly.

Tsuna gulped and began to sweat bullets.

_Scary~! The Cloud Guardian of Vongola Primo gives me more creeps than Hibari-san!_

Gathering all the courage he could have in a lifetime, Tsuna opened his mouth to speak.

"M-my name's Tsun-" Butbefore he could even complete what he was saying, Alaude interrupted him.

"I am not asking what your name is, I'm asking who you are!" the blond French man demanded with more authority than before. Although Alaude thinks it was a shame for someone like him to ask such questions when he should be the one who would be trying to find it out, he had no other option but do that shameful act. He couldn't find anything about this brat after all. "Where did you come from? Why are you here? Why were you with such severe injuries as if coming from a battle not long ago? Are you from the mafia? What are your true intentions?"

Tsuna couldn't help but blink and gape. Not even in his dreams could he think that Alaude-san, who was so much like Hibari-san in many aspects, would talk so much. But putting that strange fact aside, the man before him didn't nicely ask for answers; he obviously demanded for it! And he was waiting, patiently or not, and he was looking at him with those fierce cold-blue eyes. Tsuna had no choice but make a very good excuse.

Just as when he was ready to say something, he heard more footsteps coming towards the room, directing his attention to the newcomer.

Lampo stepped in the room while looking straight at him, as if he hadn't seen Alaude glaring at him. If Lampo had seen that, he surely was ignoring it and doing quite a good job.

"There you are!" said the green-haired teenager boy, coming towards Tsuna, and now the brunette was sure that the young Lightning Guardian was ignoring the deadly aura Alaude was emitting. "Mini Primo."

Tsuna almost chocked on the new nickname he had acquired and had a hard time to gain air.

"Excuse me… B-but, m-mini Primo?" he asked embarrassedly.

He somehow felt proud. They were comparing him to Primo, the person he admired the most. And well, if he didn't, Reborn could kick his butt.

Lampo put his hands in his pockets and gave a small yawn.

"That odd priest Knuckle was the one who called you that," he justified, giving a shrug. "But the great me have to admit that there are some similarities." Saying that, the green-haired took a closer look at the young boss. "Ah! Ore-sama is called Lampo. Kneel before me."

Tsuna's eyebrows twitched and he sweat dropped.

 _Why I have this feeling that he's worse than Lambo?_ He thought, giving a grim smile.

"T-Tsunayo-" And once again Tsuna was interrupted with his self-introduction.

This time it was G, the Storm Guardian, who bolted into the room. The hot-blooded man looked around the room with an angry expression, by the way.

"Found you, you lazy coward!" he yelled at Lampo, who, in turn, hid behind Tsuna.

"Oh.  _You_." G said with a slightly bitter tone, looking down on Tsuna.

Something was telling Tsuna that the red haired man, who looked so much like Gokudera, didn't like him. He gulped. G was still staring at him.

Just as when he opened his mouth to say something, the Vongola Decimo felt Lampo trembling behind him. He wasn't surprised at all, it was pretty much the same relationship Gokudera and Lambo shared in their present time. Then, he turned to the teenager and gave him his trademark smile; innocent, warm and bright.

Lampo looked with surprise at the boy and immediately understood what he meant.

_Don't be afraid, I'm here._

It was just like what Giotto does when Lampo is afraid. And that made him blush, because no one made him feel as protected as his boss did. No, Giotto was more than a boss to him; he was like a big brother.

Then Tsuna looked at G, who was trying to understand why Lampo looked static at the Japanese boy and why Alaude looked at the whole situation with narrowed eyes. He also had seen the boy's smile and also thought it was quite like Giotto's, but there's nothing to be worked up.

" _Ano_ … G-san," Said Tsuna shyly, sweating a bit because the man before him. " _Ettou…_ P-please, do not yell at Lampo-kun."

He first looked scared at G, but then gave the same smile he had given Lampo seconds ago.

The bright smile had taken G totally off guard. A moment ago he was angry and couldn't remember anymore about what made him felt like that or why, but now he was feeling as light as a feather.

Moments later, Tsuna suddenly felt a chill down his spine. He hugged his arms as he felt the chill a second time and looked around the room, searching for something suspicious. Apparently, the other occupants of the room also felt the same because they were on guard.

"Nufufufu~ Why are all the little dogs gathered here?" A new person asked, arriving at their location.

"Oh, Primo!" he said as he saw the familiar fluffy hair between G and Lampo, but then noticed something different. "Wait a second. Primo, since when did you darkened your hair?" A man with melon-ish hairstyle walked towards Tsuna and grabbed his shoulder.

Tsuna, who until then hadn't noticed the newcomer, turned abruptly to face who touched him when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He stepped back and his eyes widened in surprise and fear at the same time. So that's why he felt those chills. The man standing before him wasn't an ordinary one. It was the Mist Guardian that man had caused so much pain to him and his friends.

His whole body started shaking and his trembling clenched teeth made it difficult for him to speak a single word.

He wasn't expecting such sudden meeting, and it was just after he woke up! He hadn't contemplated that he could meet  _that_ person, at least once, since arriving in the past.

"Da-Daemon Spade!" Tsuna shouted, feeling his mouth open in disbelief. That man, who had caused so much despair in his time, was in front of him in flesh and bones, touching his shoulder. Those eyes with so much hatred were now staring at his big innocent eyes. Although in the end, everything ended up well, and he learned that Daemon had a reason to have done what he did, he still couldn't help but feel afraid.

And no matter what, Tsuna had the feeling that he couldn't forgive Daemon even in a million years.

Incoherent thoughts passed through his mind which caused him to feel once again the strong headache, and this time, it was much worse than the previous ones.

Noticing the direction the conversation was heading, G instinctively stood a little closer to Tsuna. Alaude watched everything with critic eyes, thinking it was a weird fact that now, the annoying red haired man was standing protectively beside the Japanese boy; just as he could have done with Giotto.

That kid… Yes, he should investigate more. He won't rest until he could find a single clue about who the kid is. And that was what he would do right now.

Turning sharp on his heels, Alaude returned from where he came and left the dining room without being noticed.

On the other side of the story, Daemon tilted his head like a curious child and narrowed his blue eyes. He hadn't been told that they had visitors. How rude of Primo! And he never even told him he had a younger brother, and if he wasn't, at least the boy could be his cousin.

The shape of the hair was unmistakably the same. The boy still needed to grow a little, but when he grew another inch he would be in same height as Giotto's. The eyes, although the boy's were bigger, were practically the same as Primo's, except for the colour. And the face! He couldn't forget the face. Yes, it was like seeing Giotto as a kid.

Daemon decided. That boy was Primo's little brother. He couldn't be anything else, surely.

Though deciding to toy with the boy a little, he thought of something that would scare him a little.

"Oya, you're not Primo," he said, staring at those big caramel eyes filled with various kinds of feelings. As he could see, most of them were fear, surprise, pity, and more. A creepy smile grew on his lips. "You… Who are you?"

And with that, he narrowed his eyes even more menacingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/comments are always welcomed :)


End file.
